Black Card
by strynine
Summary: Saat Taeyong menyuruh Haechan untuk memeluk dan mencium pipi Johnny, ternyata dirinya salah menebak kartuyang dipegang Haechan. Dan dia harus menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh Haechan. Apa yang harus dilakukan Taeyong? Bagaimana jika Haechan menyuruhnya bermain pepero bersama Mark? THIS IS TAEMARK NCT FANFICT! With other NCT's pairing. Seme!Taeyong, L x Uke!Mark, L. BL AU DLDR


**Black Card**

Taeyong, Lee x Mark, Lee

NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT

 **BxB! AU! Don't read if you don't like! Typo(s) everywhere.**

* * *

Mark melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartnya. Matanya mengelilingi tempat dimana ia tinggal sekarang. Keningnya mengerut saat tidak mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan. Matanya beralih ke barang yang bertengger di tangannya.

04:00 PM.

Mark berjalan menuju salah satu kamar disana. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar tersebut. " _Hyung_?"

Gelap. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan juga disini. Mark kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Tangannya mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari sakunya, mengecek apa ada pesan dari kakaknya. Tepat disaat ia menghidupkan ponselnya, sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan segera Mark membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : Jay**

 _Aku akan menginap dirumah Ten. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu._

Mark mengerang kesal, sedikit mengumpat saat tahu kakaknya akan menginap. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah jika kakaknya pergi-malah itu menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi dirinya, hanya saja yang sekarang ia pikirkan-

"Apakah dia meninggalkan beberapa makanan yang bisa kumakan?"

Setelah bermonolog, Mark segera melangkah ke arah dapur. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat meja makan disana kosong. Lalu atensinya beralih kepada microwave yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Mungkin kakaknya menaruh makanan disana.

Lagi, Mark mengumpat kesal. Ia tidak menemukan apapun di dalam microwave. Kakaknya benar-benar tidak meninggalkan satupun makanan. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa makan?

Mark bisa saja memasak ramen dan memakannya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko yang berbahaya. Ia tidak mau mati konyol di umurnya yang masih muda hanya karena ia memasak. Lebih baik ia mati kelaparan daripada ia mati konyol dengan-ugh jangan dipikirkan lagi.

Mark menarik salah satu kursi disana, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Tangannya sibuk menari diatas benda cangggih berbentuk segi empat miliknya. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas saat mendapat pesan dari teman-temannya.

Baiklah, mungkin ia bisa meminta temannya untuk datang kesini dengan membawa beberapa makanan. Ide yang bagus, Mark Lee.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika orang tuamu sudah ada dirumah?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kapan mereka pulang!"

Jaehyun menatap malas kedua temannya sebelum ia membukakan pintu apartnya. Lalu menyuruh ketujuh temannya masuk kedalam. Sebelum ia masuk kedalam, ia mencari salah satu kontak diponselnya dan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa kaleng soda yang ada didalam kulkasnya. Ia meletakkan semua kaleng tersebut disalah satu meja disana dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping pria berwajah mirip kelinci.

" _It's okay if we play in here, Jay_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan, lalu merebahkan kepalanya dibahu pria bunny yang ada disampingnya. "Tak ada pilihan lain. Hanya disini yang aman. Tadi Ten menyarankan untuk kerumah John hyung, tapi aku yakin Wen noona sedang ada dirumahnya. _This is weekend. Right, hyung_?"

Johnny mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. " _Okay_ , rencana awal kita gagal. _So, what will we do now huh? Any recommend_?"

Seluruh yang ada disana tampak berpikir, berusaha agar acara berkumpul mereka tidak berakhir dengan kegagalan. Dan juga, jangan membuat teman ' _spesial_ ' mereka merasa bosan. _Because hey, this party is to welcome him after back from London_.

Waktu sudah berjalan selama lima, tetapi tidak ada mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Sampai seseorang yang merupakan tamu ' _spesial_ ' disana bersuara.

"' _Who is the king_ '? _Wanna play it_?"

Johnny , Yuta dan Ten langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka semangat, setuju dengan saran dari Taeyong. Sedangkan Doyoung, Hansol dan Winwin bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringaian yang tercetak dimuka temannya itu. Jaehyun tidak melakukan reaksi apapun, tapi kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengambil alatnya."

Jaehyun baru akan beranjak dari sana sebelum Taeyong menghentikannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku membawa kartu khusus untuk permainan ini. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa kita mainkan."

Jaehyun mendudukkan kembali dirinya. Matanya meminta Taeyong untuk menjelaskan jalan permainannya. Bukan hanya Jaehyun, mata dari mereka berenam yang ada disana juga menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan ' _tolong jelaskan bagaimana permainan yang kau maksud_ '.

Taeyong menyamankan posisinya, tangannya menyingkirkan bantal yang bertumpu di pahanya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan diletakkan benda tersebut diatas meja.

"Disana terdapat kartu _King_ , _Queen_ , _Maid_ dan _Empty_. Siapa yang mendapat kartu _King_ dia berhak meminta _Maid_ untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Ah, seperti it-"

"Aku belum selesai menjelaskan, Pornkul." Taeyong menatap Ten malas, sedangkan yang ditatap mendengus kesal saat Taeyong memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Bedanya, _King_ harus menebak siapa yang memegang kartu _Maid_. Jika tebakannya benar, _King_ berhak menyuruh Maid melakukan sesuatu-apapun itu. Tapi sebaliknya, jika salah menebak maka _King_ yang akan dihukum."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Hansol mengambil kartu bergambar seorang Ratu. "Lalu yang mendapat _Empty_ dan _Queen_ bagaimana?"

"Jika _King_ ragu, ia boleh meminta bantuan _Queen_ untuk menebak. Sama seperti tadi, hanya saja jika _Queen_ berhasil menebak ia dibolehkan ikut menyuruh _Maid_ tersebut. Jika salah, ia juga akan dikenakan hukuman bersama _King_."

Taeyong memajukan badannya, mengambil salah satu kartu kosong disana. Sama sekali tidak ada gambar ataupun tulisan. "Jika mendapatkan kartu ini, maka kalian selamat. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyuruh kalian."

Winwin mengangkat tangannya, membuat Taeyong menatapnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya anggota paling muda disana masih bingung dengan permainan ini.

"Bagaimana cara _King_ menemukan _Queen_? Lalu jika ia menebak orang tersebut sebagai _Maid_ , tetapi salah karena dia adalah _Queen_ , itu bagaimana?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan. "King hanya perlu memanggil _Queen_ , tanpa perlu menebak dimana _Queen_. Karena tugas _Queen_ membantu King. Tapi _King_ hanya boleh memanggil _Queen_ saat dia benar-benar ragu dengan pilihannya."

"Dan jika _King_ salah menebak, maka _Queen_ yang akan menghukumnya. Benar?" Taeyong mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Yuta.

" _So, will we start_?"

.

Haechan menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Tangannya mengusak-ngusak rambutnya. Dia menatap Mark yang asik membaca komik.

" _Hyung_! Kau yakin disini hanya ada kau saja? Kenapa diluar ramai sekali? Aku jadi tidak fokus mengerjakan tugasku!"

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, Hyuck."

Haechan menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan bertanya. Jaemin memberikan gestur seperti sedang memasang sesuatu ke telinganya. Haechan mendengus kesal, lalu melemparkan bantal ke arah Jaemin.

"Aish! Dia sedang memakai headseatnya! Kenapa jadi melempar bantal ini kearahku?!"

"Langsung bilang saja apa susahnya! Jangan membuatku tambah pusing lagi!"

Haechan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu menghampiri Mark yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Tangannya melepas headseat yang dikenakan Mark dengan paksa.

Mark mengumpat keras saat headseatnya terlepas. Matanya menatap Haechan tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam milih Haechan.

"Kenapa?! Kau mengangguku saja!"

Haechan menghela nafas kasar. Ia mengatur nafasnya-sekaligus mengatur emosinya. Ia masih tahu tata krama yang selalu diajarkan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak boleh berteriak kepada tuan rumah.

"Diluar ada siapa, _hyung_? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Baru saja Haechan membuka mulutnya, Jeno sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Ia hanya menghela nafas kasar. Kesabarannya kali ini benar-benar diuji.

Mark menatap bingung ketiga temannya. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, dari luar kamarnya terdengar suara tawa yang lumayan keras. Jaemin sampai turun dari atas ranjang dan mendekat kepada Jeno. Menurutnya suara itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Jangan bilang jika Jae- _hyung_ membawa teman-temannya kesini. Kau bilang kepada kami jika Jae- _hyung_ menginap ditempat temannya."

Mark menatap Haechan malas. "Kalian sudah dua jam berada disini. Pada kenyataannya aku memang sedang sendiri."

"Lebih baik kau periksa keluar, _hyung_. Bilang kepada mereka untuk sedikit lebih tenang. Suara tawa mereka membuat Jaemin takut seperti itu."

Mark menghela nafas pelan. Ia beranjak dari sofa, melangkah dengan malas keluar kamarnya. Ia benar-benar sedang malas untuk sekedar berjalan. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintunya, suara Jaemin terdengar di pendengarannya.

" _Hyung_ , sekalian ambilkan kami minum. Kau sama sekali tidak menyiapkan minuman untuk kami. Tuan rumah macam apa itu." Mark memutar bola matanya malas, tapi kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan teman-temannya itu.

Ia memilih untuk mengambil minuman terlebih dahulu. Kakinya membawa ke ruang dimana kakaknya sering menyimpan beberapa kaleng minuman. Dibukanya pintu kulkas tersebut, badannya agak menunduk untuk melihat isi didalam kulkas. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan salah satu kaleng minuman disana.

 _Sudah pasti Jaehyun hyung membawa semuanya kedepan_.

Mark berjalan kearah dimana kakaknya-bersama dengan teman-temannya berkumpul. Keadaan disana benar-benar berantakan. Kaleng minuman, botol soda, dan beberapa bungkus masakan bertebaran.

Sepertinya semua orang yang ada disana tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mark memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya.

" _Hyung_."

Jaehyun menoleh saat merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Oh Mark. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kalian bisa sedikit lebih tenang? Teman-temanku tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan lagi, bukannya _hyung_ bilang menginap dirumah Ten _hyung_? Kenapa jadi disini?"

Ten, yang namanya disebut-sebut memegang tengkuknya dan memasang cengiran-bodoh-miliknya. " _Miss_ _comunication_ , Mark. Kami akan lebih tenang." Ten mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya. Cengirannya masih terlihat jelas dimukanya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta minumannya, hyung. _Enjoy_ _for_ _your_ _party_." Mark mengambil empat kaleng minuman yang ada disana dan kembali ke kamarnya.

" _Okay_ , _who_ _is_ _the_ _king_?"

Johnny kembali membuka suaranya disaat teman-temannya masih fokus dengan kepergian Mark. Semua orang yang disana saling menatap, mencari siapa yang mendapat kartu _King_.

Taeyong melempar kartunya ke atas meja. Seringaian diwajahnya terlihat jelas. _King card. For this round, he is the king._

"Jay, paksa adikmu untuk ikut bermain bersama kita. Ajak juga teman-temannya."

.

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja itu tampak membosankan."

"Bagian mana yang membosankan huh?"

Haechan mengambil kartu-kartu yang disatas meja, lalu dilihatnya satu persatu kartu tersebut. "Siapapun yang mendapat kartu _Queen_ dan _Empty_ akan aman, sedangkan yang terancam hanya yang mendapat kartu _Maid_ dan mungkin _King_. Berarti peluang _King_ untuk dapat menebak yaitu lima berbanding duabelas. Itu terlalu mudah."

Hansol menganggukkan kepala. Ia setuju dengan pendapat yang diutarakan teman dari Mark itu. Sesekali, ia harus mendapat keberuntungan dalam permainan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau harus terus menjadi seorang maid. Memalukan.

"Lalu? Kau ada saran lain?"

Haechan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yuta. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke kamar Mark. Mark, Jeno dan Jaemin yang melihat temannya berlari mengangguk paham apa yang akan Haechan sarankan.

Haechan kembali dengan membawa beberapa kartu berwarna ditangannya. Ia meletakkan kartu-kartu tersebut diatas meja. Lalu ia mengambil botol kosong yang ada disana.

"Permainannya sama seperti tadi. Hanya saja, siapa yang akan menjadi penguasa ditentukan oleh botol ini. Tidak ada batasan untuknya jika ia terus benar menebak kartu berwarna apa yang dipegang."

Doyoung mengambil kartu tersebut. "Merah, biru, hijau, putih, coklat dan hitam. Masing-masing warna ada dua kartu. Itu berarti peluang menebak setiap warna dua berbanding duabelas. Kau cukup cerdik juga."

Johnny mengambil kartu tersebut dari Doyoung. Diacaknya sebentar, lalu dibagikannya secaran random-dengan kartu yang berwarna berada diposisi bawah. "Siapa yang akan memutar botolnya?"

Winwin mengangkat tangannya. Ia mengambil botol tersebut dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja lalu diputarnya botol tersebut, lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya. Semua mata terus menatap ujung botol. Berharap jika mereka lah yang ditujukkan oleh ujung botol tersebut. Sampai-

"Jeno, kau main."

Ujung botol tersebut berhenti tepat mengarah ke Jeno. Jeno tampak berpikir. Mukanya terlihat tenang, tidak terlihat senang ataupun panik. Itu membuat Mark yang melihatnya sedikit iri. Ia juga ingin memiliki wajah tenang disaat ia mendapatkan sesuatu.

Tapi Mark menyesal dengan pemikirannya tadi setelah melihat seringaian milik Jeno. Tiba-tiba firasatnya buruk.

"Mark _hyung_ , cium pipi Jaehyun _hyung_."

 _Damn_.

Mark mendengus kesal saat mendapati kedua teman lainnya tertawa. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Jeno salah menebak warna yang ia pegang.

"Merah dan hitam." Jeno mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Jaehyun lalu Mark. Jaehyun dan Mark meletakkan kartunya secara bersama. Dan-

"Wow! Jeno, _you're the best!_ " Haechan dan Jaemin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke Jeno. Sedangkan yang menebak tadi hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"Awal yang bagus. _I want to see it_. Seumur hidupku belum pernah melihat Mark mencium pipi Jaehyun." Jaehyun memberikan _glare_ kepada sepupu tingginya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan menyuruh Mark untuk mendekat dengannya.

Mark mengembungkan pipinya. Demi apapun, ia paling benci jika disuruh untuk mencium pipi kakaknya. Karena menurutnya itu sangat-amat-menggelikan.

Mark mendekati Jaehyun. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan ' _apa yang harus aku lakukan_ '. Jaehyun menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri. Mark menatap Jaehyun tidak yakin. Ayolah, dia benar-benar benci melakukan ini.

"Jangan ragu seperti itu, Mark. Yang kau cium itu kakakmu sendiri. Jika aku yang kau cium, baru kau bisa ragu."

Suara tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut setelah mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Mereka mengerti maksud Taeyong, pria itu sedang menyindir Mark. Diantara mereka, ketiga teman Mark yang tawanya paling keras. Karena mereka tahu, Mark sering melakukan _french_ _kiss_ dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Cepatlah _hyung_. Hanya tinggal menempelkan bibirmu di pipi Jaehyun _hyung_. Itu tidak terlalu sulit."

"Diam, Jaem!"

Mark mengatur nafasnya. Menghirup banyak oksigen lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah sang kakak. Ia memejamkan matanya, sama sekali tidak mau melihat proses terjadinya.

 **Cup**!

Mark langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaehyun, lalu kembali duduk disebelah Hansol. Wajahnya sudah memerah sampai telinga, antara kesal dan malu. Ia mendengar tawa memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ingatkan ia untuk membalas dendam kepada Jeno.

"Mau lanjut milih atau lanjut permainan?"

"Lanjut permainan saja, hyung."

Mereka mengumpulkan kembali kartu-kartunya. Lalu diacak dan dibagikan secara random. Kali ini Jeno yang memutar botol tersebut. Dan yang akan maju dalam permainan kali ini adalah-

"Yes!"

Mark Lee. Mark menatap semua yang ada disana. Ah, dua sasaran dia dapat. Yang pasti ini bukan Jeno, jadi Jeno harus berterima kasih kepadanya karena ia tidak jadi balas dendam.

"Ten _hyung_ , aku ingin kau mengcosplay Harley Quinn dan menggoda Taeyong _hyung_ sampai dia menciummu."

Baik Ten maupun Taeyong tersedak saat mendengar perintah dari Mark. Mereka berdua menatap Mark tidak percaya. Ah bukan hanya mereka, tapi semua yang ada disana juga menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau balas dendam huh?"

Mark bergidik ngeri saat Yuta menatapnya tajam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan balas dendam."

" _Black for Ten hyung and blue for Taeyong hyung_."

Ten mengerang kesal saat Mark dengan tepat menebak warna yang ia pegang. Ia hanya bisa berharap kepada Taeyong jika kartu yang dipegangnya bukan berwarna biru. Jika tidak, lebih baik dia pergi ke neraka daripada harus bercosplay menjadi Harley Quinn dan mencium bibir Taeyong. Menggelikan.

Taeyong membuka kartunya dan menunjukkan kepada mereka. " _Red_."

Ten bersorak ria sedangkan Mark mendesah kesal. Mark menatap kartu yang ada ditangan Taeyong. Ia berharap jika warna dikartu tersebut berubah. Tapi sampai saat ini, warna kartu tersebut tetaplah merah. Jika seperti ini, artinya ia akan mendapat hukuman dari Taeyong.

Taeyong terkekeh saat melihat Mark yang pasrah saat mengetahui ia salah menebak. Teman-temannya menyerukan untuk menghukum Mark dengan spesial. Tapi, ia sedang malas untuk menghukum seseorang. Apalagi menghukum Mark yang menggemaskan seperti itu. Lebih baik ia menghukumnya diatas ranjang. Itu akan terasa lebih panas dan-ugh okay, lupakan pemikiran nista dari seorang Lee Taeyong.

" _Just_ _sit_ _beside_ _me_."

"Hah?" Mark melongo mendengar hukuman yang ia dapat dari Taeyong. Duduk disampingnya? Hukuman macam apa itu?

" _Hyung_! Itu hukuman? _Oh_ _God_ , kenapa hukumannya mudah seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang malas berpikir hukuman apa yang cocok dengannya, Chitta. Mark, _come_ _here_."

Mark menundukkan kepalanya, lalu bertukar tempat dengan Jaemin. Kelihatan diluar, dia seperti merasa jika hukuman itu berat untuknya. Padahal didalam benaknya, ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Taeyong yang memberikan hukaman-oke ini tidak pantas disebut hukuman-seperti ini.

" _Can_ _we_ _continue_? Mark, giliranmu."

.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengambil kaleng soda miliknya dan meminum minuman tersebut. Matanya memfokuskan ke benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang pukul sembilan malam, itu berarti mereka sudah main ini sekitar dua jam lebih.

" _Okay_ , _this_ _is_ _the_ _last_ _round_. Yuta, putar botolnya."

Yuta memutar botolnya perlahan. Mereka fokus memerhatikan ujung botol tersebut. Karena ini adalah ronde terakhir, mereka menginginkan jika mereka yang menjadi pilihan dari botol tersebut. Saat botol tersebit berhenti bergerak, ujungnya memgarah kepada-

Lee Taeyong.

Empat orang yang paling muda disana menghela nafas kesal, harapan mereka sudah pupus. Sedangkan yang lainnya, menahan nafas saat tahu siapa yang akan bermain kali ini.

Jaemin bingung melihat gelagat aneh para _hyung_. Ia menepuk bahu Hansol pelan, membuat empunya sadar. Ia menatap Hansol dengan tatapan bertanya, lalu Hansol membisikkan kepadanya sesuatu. Dan ya, Jaemin juga ikut menahan nafas setelah diberitahu oleh Hansol.

"Yuta-"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Yuta langsung memejamkan matanya. Berharap agar ia tidak disuruh yang aneh-aneh oleh teman satu linenya.

"- _kiss_ _Winwin_ ' _s_ _neck_. _White for Yuta and blue for Winwin_."

" _Damn_!"

Itu bukan suara Yuta maupun Winwin. Melainkan suara dari pemuda asal Thailand-Ten. Ia menatap Taeyong tajam, meminta Taeyong untuk mengganti perintah tersebut. Namun tatapannya hanya diabaikan oleh Taeyong membuat ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ingatkan dia untuk meninju wajah sempurna milik Taeyong.

Lebih baik menjalankan perintah daripada melanggarnya. Dengan cepat, Yuta mendekati Winwin lalu mencium lehernya sekilas. Yap, hanya sekilas. Disana sama sekali tidak ada perintah berapa lama ia harus mencium leher pemuda China itu.

Taeyong tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Matanya menatap Jaehyun dan Jeno bergantian. "Jaehyun, Jeno. Berakting seperti kalian sepasang kekasih. Diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman. Terserah mau ciuman jenis apa."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong jengah. Dia benar-benar berharap kali ini Taeyong salah menebak. "Hijau dan putih."

Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengikuti perintah dari ' _Sang_ _Kuasa_ ' karena tebakannya benar-lagi. Jaehyun langsung menarik Jeno untuk mendekat dan berakting layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dan mencium kening Jeno sebagai akhir dari akting mereka.

"Hansol _hyung_ , pangku Ten. Tanganmu harus melingkar dipinggangnya Ten."

Hansol tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia menatap Taeyong ngeri. Bahkan Jaemin yang disampingnya menatap dengan tatapan ' _semoga_ _kau_ _selamat_ _hyung_ '.

" _Green for Hansol hyung and blue for Ten._ Perintah berakhir sampai permainan selesai."

Ten melempar kartunya dengan kesal. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hansol, lalu duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan ragu, Hansol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Ten. Baik Ten maupun Hansol berharap agar permainan ini cepat selesai.

"Jaemin-ah. Panggil Doyoung dengan sebutan ' _Mommy_ '. Dan lakukan _aegyo_ untuknya."

Jaemin menghela nafas lega, setidaknya perintah yang ia dapatkan lebih mudah. Hanya memanggil kekasih Jaehyun dengan sebutan _mommy_? Itu terlalu mudah, Taeyong _hyung_.

" _Both_ _of_ _you_ _are_ _red_."

Jaemin langsung mendekati Doyoung, memanggilnya dengan sebutan mommy dan melakukan aegyo yang terbaik miliknya. Doyoung yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil, mengelus rambut Jaemin layaknya mengelus rambut anaknya sendiri.

"Okay, Haechan-"

Haechan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan remehnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Taeyong kali ini akan salah menebak. Dan dia tidak akan mengikuti perintahnya, melainkan ia yang akan menghukum Taeyong. Dan hukumannya sudah terpikirkan olehnya.

"-peluk Johnny dan cium pipinya."

" _What_?! Yong, _are_ _you_ _crazy_?!"

Taeyong tertawa kecil melihat wajah panik dari temannya. Ia mengangkat bahunya dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas dimukanya. Ia sempat berpikir sebentar sebelum menebak warna apa yang dipegang oleh mereka berdua.

"Coklat dan hitam."

" _Shit_!" Johnny melempar kartunya ke atas meja. Tebakan Taeyong benar, kartu Johnny berwarna coklat. Matanya beralih melihat Haechan yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Merasa jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Haechan menundukkan kepalanya, mengintip sedikit warna yang ada dibalik kartunya. Haechan menahan nafasnya, membuat Johnny yang melihatnya mengerang kesal.

"Sayangnya _hyung_ , punyaku warna coklat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Haechan yang memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Ia letakkan kartunya, menunjukkan jika kartunya berwarna coklat. Johnny yang melihat itu bersorak lega. Setidaknya kali ini ia bisa bebas dari perintah aneh milik Taeyong.

Mark melihat warna kartu yang ia pegang, hitam. Berarti dirinya dan Taeyong mendapat kartu yang sama. Ia menertawakan kecerobohan Taeyong dalam menebak. Kenapa ia tidak mengintip warna apa yang dipegang dengan Mark? Padahal sedari tadi, Mark tidak sadar memperlihatkan sedikit warna dari kartunya.

Haechan berlari ke kamar Mark, mengambil sesuatu. Yang lain sedang sibuk mengejek Taeyong. Taeyong meresponnya dengan kekehan kecil. Haechan kembali dengan dua bungkus pepero ditangannya. Taeyong menatap bingung Haechan.

" _Playing_ _pepero_ _with_ _Mark_ _hyung_."

Mark membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Ia menatap Haechan dengan tatapan ' _kenapa_ _harus_ _aku_?'

"Hanya kau saja yang tidak mendapat perintah dari Taeyong _hyung_ tadi. Jadi semuanya sama, kena semua."

"Chan. Sepertinya itu bukan hukuman buat Taeyong _hyung_."

Haechan menatap Jeno, menyuruh temannya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itu terlihat seperti hukuman buat Mark _hyung_. Aku yakin Taeyong _hyung_ menikmatinya."

"Biarkan saja. Nah _hyung_!" Haechan melemparkan satu bungkus pepero kepada Taeyong. Taeyong menangkapnya dengan tepat. Dibukanya bungkus tersebut dan diambilnya salah satu pepero tersebut. Ia masukkan sedikit bagian peperonya, lalu badannya menghadap ke Mark. Baru saja Mark akan memasukkan pepero tersebut kedalam mulutnya, Haechan bersuara.

"Aku ingin sisa peperonya 0.5 cm. Jika kurang dari itu, ulang."

Mark mengumpat habis-habisan Haechan dalam hatinya. Berterima kasih dengan otak cerdik Haechan. Selalu saja ia yang kena sasaran dari ide-ide Haechan. Menyebalkan memang.

Fokusnya kembali saat tengkuknya dipegang oleh Taeyong. Ia menatap Taeyong, menyuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan tangannya. Baru saja ia akan menepis tangan Taeyong yang bertengger di tengkuknya, dengan cepat wajah Taeyong sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Karena terkejut, Mark menggigit peperonya dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong memberikan sisa peperonya kepada Haechan, mengabaikan Mark yang mengatur nafasnya. Haechan mengukurnya dengan jari kelingkingnya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini satu senti. Ulang."

" _Oh_ _God_ , Chan! Kau benar-benar su-"

"Kubilang ulang, _hyung_. Tidak ada penolakan. Ini hukuman."

Mark melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Haechan sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Sungguh, temannya itu suka sekali menyiksanya. Ah ini lagi, kenapa jantungnya berdenyut dengan cepat? Dia punya penyakit jantung kah?

Mark tersentak saat Taeyong dengan sedikit kasar menghadapkan badannya menghadap pria tersebut. Ia menyuruh Mark untuk membuka mulutnya. Mark melakukannya dan memberi isyarat kepada Taeyong untuk melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Mark membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Gerakan Taeyong terlalu cepat sampai ia tidak sadar jika Taeyong sudah memakan sebagian-hampir seluruhnya-pepero. Mark menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan kagetnya saat Taeyong mulai berani melumat bibirnya.

Taeyong menyeringai saat menangkap bola mata Mark membesar. Kembali ia lumat bibir tipis milik Mark. Manis. Benar-benar manis. Sepertinya ia akan memasukkan bibir Mark dalam daftar favoritnya.

Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya disaat semua teman-temannya semakin heboh. Ia memberikan sisa pepero-yang ia keluarkan sebelum mencium Mark-kepada Haechan. Haechan mengambil lalu mengukurnya. Ia memberikan ibu jarinya kepada Taeyong.

"Hukuman selesai. Dan terima kasih atas tontonannya, _hyung_."

Taeyong tertawa saat Mark dengan brutal melempar bantal ke arah Haechan. Ia menekukkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Mau kemana, _hyung_?"

"Mau mensucikan diri!"

"Ikut, _babe_!"

.

Mark menutup pintu apartnya setelah mengantar teman-temannya pulang. Sebenarnya hanya Jeno yang pulang, tetapi karena Jaemin dan Haechan berangkat bersamanya, makanya mereka ikut pulang.

Ia langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa peduli dengan keributan yang terdengar dari kamar kakaknya. Membuka lemarinya dan mengambil salah satu piyama miliknya. Baru saja ia akan membuka bajunya, suara pintu terbuka memasuki indra pendengarannya. Mark menatap Taeyong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, _hyung_?"

"Ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi dikamar kakakmu sedang dipakai, dan aku yakin yang ada didalam sana akan keluar lama. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk kesini."

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar sekarang, _hyung_. Aku ingin istirahat."

Taeyong menggeleng. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Mark. Melihat gelagat aneh Taeyong, refleks kaki Mark melangkah mundur kebelakang. Terus seperti itu sampai punggung Mark membentur lemari pakaiannya.

Tangan Taeyong mengurung badan Mark. Sedangkan Mark menatap kearah lain, sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sungguh, jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ia dengan Taeyong sedekat ini.

Taeyong mengangkat dagu Mark, menyuruh Mark untuk menatapnya. Mark menatap mata elang milik Taeyong. Dan entah kenapa ia menyukai cara Taeyong menatapnya dengan mata elangnya. Dan lagi, jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Mark kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Taeyong. Namun lama kelamaan ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Taeyong kepada bibirnya. Matanya ia pejamkan,tangannya ia lingkarkan dileher Taeyong. Membalas lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut saat Mark membalas ciumannya, namun ia langsung mengusai kembali dirinya. Mereka berdua saling bersaing, menentukan siapa yang paling baik. Namun Mark harus mengakui, Taeyong lebih hebat.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar kehilangan oksigen. Taeyong menatap intens wajah Mark. Ia mengelus bibir Mark lembut.

" _Sweet_. _I_ _want_ _more_ _and_ _more_."

Mark tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Taeyong. " _This_ _is_ _yours_ , _hyung_."

Taeyong terkekeh sebentar, sebelum kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mark. Tangannya mengangkat badan Mark. Mark dengan cepat melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Taeyong. Taeyong membawa Mark ke atas ranjangnya. Menidurkannya tanpa melepas bibir mereka.

Biarkan kedua insan ini saling menikmati malam yang panjang berdua. Biarkan mereka saling berbagi kehangatan.

 **E N D**

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAA~

yaampun, beneran bersyukur ff ini selesai tepat waktu ㅋㅋㅋ

For **moccatwlv,** this is your request, pepero with taemark~ Muehehehe maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan harapan...

Asal kalian semua perlu tau /gak perlu tau/ /tampar/ Ff ini udah aku rombak sebanyak 3 kali... 3 kali..

Yang aku rombak sih plot-plotnya... yang pertama udah dikerjain pas udah dikasih requestan, tapi waktu itu bener-bener ngestuck banget, gak tau plot selanjutnya itu apa hngg

Yang kedua, udah jalan setengah, tapi pas ditengah-tengah langsung blank, dan bener-bener gak nemu plot yang pas buat ngelanjutin yang itu hngg

Dan ff ini yang ketiga, tapi alhamdulillahnya ini sama sekali gak ngeblank wkwkwk mungkin karena otakku sedang dalam mode liar wkwkwk

Okay maafkan aku karena diakhir-akhir jadi seperti itu. Sudah aku bilang diawal kalau otakku sedang dalam mode liar wkwkwk

Dan maapkan jika judulnya tidak sesuai dengan isinya wkwkwk

Udah dulu ah ngebacotnya/tampar/

 **Wanna review?**


End file.
